


Reverse! Verse!

by HidingInYourPocket



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, French Mistake, Jensen is married to Misha, M/M, Reverse!, based on a post i saw on tumblr, my first fic be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidingInYourPocket/pseuds/HidingInYourPocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this post:<br/>http://i-just-rode-up-on-a-unicorn-and.tumblr.com/post/53543736757/the-french-mistake</p>
<p>Instead of going to 'Jared's house in The French Mistake, they go to 'Jensen's.<br/>And they find out that Dean is married to Misha.<br/>Basically a Reverse!Verse where everything is switched kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverse! Verse!

“Nice place.” Sam commented as he and Dean entered Jensen's mansion. Dean smirked and walked forward through the entryway into the living room. The living room, like the entry way, was tastefully yet extravagantly decorated.

“Dude, I know! I must be the star of this thing or something.” Sam scoffed at him.

“Yeah right.” Sam picked up a photo of Dean-Jensen making a silly face at the camera outside what looked like the Eiffel Tower. 

The front door opened and they heard excitable growling. “You have a dog!” Sam exclaimed, his face lighting up.

“Actually, it's a cat, Jared. He likes to bark.” A familiar voice corrected. Both heads swung to the door to see Cas holding a bouquet of flowers and a leash, which had a cat at the end of it. “Hey baby, I got you flowers.”

“Cas!?” Sam asked, dumbfounded. Dean just stood their in shock, not quite sure how to process this information.

“Ahh yes because that never gets old Jared. Anyway, how was your day baby?” Fake-Cas asked, smiling at Dean.

“Me?” Dean swallowed, eyes wide. Then turning to Sam, “Dude, I married Fake-Cas!” 

“Actually it's Misha, you know, in case you didn't read the marriage license when you signed it.” Fake-Cas-Misha said, with a sarcastic tone and a shake of the head.

“Misha?” Sam asked, making a face at the name.

Misha rolled his eyes and handed Dean the flowers. “I remember that.” Misha gestured with a smile at the picture Sam was still holding. “Do you?” He asked Dean with a smirk and a wink. Dean instantly blushed at the gesture, and nodded as to not get any more trouble from his..his.. husband. “That was one of the few times we left the hotel room.”

Dean almost died right there.

Misha sighed and passed the leashed cat to Dean. “I have to go to the charity event to save the otters, so please don't forget to give West a bath tonight, alright? And would you pick up the place a bit? I promise if you do I'll make it worth your while when I get home.” Dean blushed harder but nodded anyway, taking the growling cat.

Misha smiled and pulled Dean down to kiss him on his lips. Sam made a strangled sound. Misha pulled away and waved at Sam. “Bye Jared, bye baby.”

When Misha was out of the house, Dean turned and glared at Sam.

“Not. A. Word.” Sam threw up his hands in surrender.

“Never baby.” Dean groaned.

Sam picked up another picture- this one of the marriage liscense, and then he couldn't help it. He lost it.

“Dean- you took on his last name! You're Jensen Collins!”

“Sam shut the fuck up!”


End file.
